


Баки – так здороваются на Луне

by WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, preslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: Проходи, приятель. А я думал, ты со мной по-лунному. Думал, «баки» – это так на Луне здороваются.





	Баки – так здороваются на Луне

Тони, стоя посреди мастерской, казался нервным и недовольным. Но, в общем, не более нервным, чем обычно. А недоволен он был – насколько понимал Стив – тем, что имеет дело с магией, а не с механикой. Стив ему где-то сочувствовал. Его тоже раздражала магия, особенно после Таноса. Но похоже, никуда без нее теперь было не деться.

По меньшей мере, Тони не выглядел убитым горем. Но Стив все равно ощущал свою вину. Перед Тони, перед Наташей, перед Роуди – перед половиной Земли, которая осталась. И, само собой, перед той, что пропала. Наверное, вина – это единственное, что он способен был по-настоящему испытывать. Остальное как-то... заглохло. Как будто его контузило тогда, в Ваканде, и он все еще ходил оглушенным.

У Тони он при встрече попросил прощения. 

– За что? – спросил Старк. – Просто хочу знать, за что именно ты просишь прощения. 

Хороший вопрос. Стив не мог извиняться за то, что случилось в бункере. Он защищал Баки; случись это сегодня, он поступил бы так же. Может, не стал бы с таким отчаянием бить щитом по реактору. И за то, что не сказал о родителях – тоже не мог. Что он мог бы поведать Тони – после тех нескольких кадров, что увидел с подачи Золы? На них было не понять, кто именно убил Говарда. И потом, все, что говорил (и показывал) Зола, надо было делить на десять, а то и на бесконечность. Наверное, надо было сказать про само убийство – но, черт, все же было в документах Гидры, которые Наташа вывалила на ничего не подозревающую добропорядочную Америку. 

Отлично бы это выглядело. «Эй, Тони. У меня для тебя новость. Твой отец на самом деле не погиб в катастрофе, его убила Гидра, когда он вез образцы сыворотки. Причем непонятно, куда вез. То ли Щ.И.Т.у, то ли ЦРУ, то ли ливийским террористам. Просто к слову пришлось. Ты же так любишь поговорить об отце».

Нет; извиняться от души он за это не мог, а его еще священник в школе научил – не можешь покаяться искренне, не кайся вообще.

– Прости меня за то, что случилось с твоими родителями, – сказал он тихо. – Это моя вина. Если бы я тогда потрудился поискать Баки, хотя бы его тело, он не попал бы к Гидре. И они не сделали бы из него то, что сделали.

Он хотел, чтобы Тони увидел логику. Баки ведь не мог сам, с полуоторванной рукой и переломанными костями, встать и вылезти из ущелья. Он не мог – один против Гидры – освободиться и уйти, и помешать тому, что они столько лет делали с ним. А вот Стив мог бы помочь. У него-то руки-ноги были целы. 

– Я виноват не меньше. Если еще захочешь мстить, начни с меня. 

Хотя… больше-то теперь не с кого. 

– Господи, – неверяще покачал головой Тони. – Ты такой же псих, как и он. Вас в одну больничку надо, на соседние койки. Хотя... тебе бы это понравилось, да?

Последнее было сказано зло; как Стиву показалось, злее, чем Тони хотел. Но Старк был прав. Стиву бы очень понравилось на соседних койках с Баки. Где угодно. Может быть, если они так ничего и не исправят, он и правда попадет в психушку. И заведет себе воображаемого друга. 

– Мне очень жаль того парнишку, – сказал он тихо, и Тони как будто сломался. Стиву нужно поосторожнее. Из-за него и так много всего сломалось. Но Тони больше не злился. Он тихо заговорил:

– Как так получается, а, Роджерс? Ну ладно, допустим, ты. Ты всегда был другом Барнса, это я понял. Видно, у тебя валентности на других друзей не хватает. Черт с тобой. Но как я умудрился растерять всех остальных? Даже тех, кого делал сам. ДЖАРВИС... ДЖАРВИС погиб. Альтрон пошел против меня. Против хозяина. Надо было потратить время и обучить его трем законам робототехники. Вижен... Ну, ты видел. 

Я видел, подумал Стив. Перед глазами у него в очередной раз все рассыпалось в пыль.

– Ладно. Может, они были несовершенны. Может, Бог просто в очередной раз решил намекнуть, что копирайт у него, и нечего плодить пиратские копии... Но Питер. Он-то был живой. И привязался ко мне. Смешно? Не потому, что у меня от него код и я могу его отключить, если надоест. Привязался. А я его подвел...

Он затих, в очередной раз потянулся к виски. Стив терпеливо ждал, пока он сделает несколько глотков и поставит стакан обратно. А потом наклонился над ним.

– Вот что, Старк. Встряхнись. Во-первых, у тебя остались Пеппер и Роуди. И тебе уже гораздо больше повезло, чем четверти планеты. Во-вторых... ДЖАРВИСа ты спасти не можешь. А вот Питера и Вижена – вполне. И ты уже сделал для этого больше, чем мы все вместе взятые.

Поднял на ноги, встряхнул. Тони посмотрел на него с неприязнью. 

– А в зубы я тебе все-таки дам.

– Ради бога. 

Вот теперь они стояли вместе с Тони в мастерской, перед внимательной аудиторией. Стив не знал, как это у него получается – всякий раз собирать аудиторию. Даже когда публики – всего несколько усталых, почти отчаявшихся Мстителей, из тех, кто не исчез. Усталая Наташа, Роуди с вечно недоуменным видом, Клинт, буквально гудящий от адреналина и необходимости прямо сейчас куда-то бежать и в кого-то стрелять. Пеппер, которая безотчетно старалась держаться поближе к Тони. 

У Баки в юности выходило так же – всегда вокруг скапливались люди. 

– Так вот, мы всегда думали, что камни невозможно подделать и восстановить, так как они были образованы Большим взрывом и аналогов им нет. Однако вы меня знаете. Я тот парень, который сделал себе реактор и жил с ним в груди припеваючи несколько лет, спасибо, не нужно аплодисментов. И уж если человек может сделать себе запасное сердце, то отчего бы не сделать запасной камень?

Наташа, не слишком таясь, зевнула.

– Ладно, наш профессор Дамблдор говорит, что камень уникален и подобного быть не может. – Профессором Дамблдором он называл толстого китайца, мирно сидящего в углу мастерской. – Но тем не менее я попробовал синтезировать свойственное этому камню излучение… И если я не ошибаюсь, – он вопросительно посмотрел на китайца, – это излучение может отправить его к нашим... потерянным?

(Никто не говорил о них «ушедшие» или «развеявшиеся». Официальный термин был «временно отсутствующие».)

– Мы думаем, – пояснил китаец, – что Танос, использовав камни, образовал миллиарды микромиров, куда и отправились пострадавшие. Вернее, их астральные проекции... Как вы говорите, души. Мы называем это «карманными вселенными». Такое дробление мира требует немалой энергии, именно поэтому Таносу необходимы были все камни сразу. 

– Вышло, что парень думал, будто чистит вселенную, а на деле только замел мусор под ковер, – кивнул Старк.

– Ковер с очень толстым ворсом. – Магу, кажется, понравилась метафора. – Просто так туда не проникнуть. Однако с помощью излучения, которое синтезировал господин Старк, одна душа может найти другую. 

– Что-то вроде путешествия в виртуальной реальности. Только вместо сундука с сокровищами тебе надо найти Барнса.

– А почему Стив? – Наташа уже не зевала; замерла, как кошка, спокойно разглядывающая мышь. – Если он не сможет вернуться обратно...

Ничего не случится. 

Стив в последнее время чувствовал себя на редкость бесполезным. В первое время после катастрофы он работал без передышки – искал выживших, сперва в Ваканде, а потом уже в Америке, сколачивал волонтерские группы, пытался не допустить беспредела, неминуемого в ситуации, когда из тюрем пропала половина охранников и полицейские участки опустели. Но в конце концов мир пришел в себя. Быстрее, чем Стив ожидал. Появилось временное правительство – которое явно собиралось оставаться на месте дольше, чем постоянное. Ввели чрезвычайное положение, заботу о населении вверили армии. После десяти улицы теперь пустовали , но зато и банды с них убрались. И бороться стало почти не с кем. Люди наконец опомнились достаточно, чтобы начать искать виноватых. Вспомнили о Мстителях. Обида за то, что не спасли на этот раз, скоро переросла в негодование. Им припомнили и Нью-Йорк, и раскол – газеты извратили историю именно так, как от газет и ожидаешь. Потихоньку их стали обвинять все громче и громче – если не в самом пришествии Таноса, то в бездействии и дележе славы. Проповедники, что вещали на площадях, кричали, что Танос был послан в наказание тем, кто не восстал против дьявольских отродий, называемых супергероями. Капитана Америку поминали чаще других – отчего, мол, не вернулся вовремя. Не защитил родину. Стиву казалось, что он это заслужил. А если и нет – не было у него сейчас сил бороться с несправедливостью. В последнее время он казался себе оружием устаревшей модели. Еще немного – и сдадут в утиль. 

– Кэп – и не вернется? Да ну. Это же Кэп. Во-первых, его все равно создали для того, чтобы первым совался куда не надо. А во-вторых, ему явно не терпится найти свою принцессу. 

– Камень души – даже его воссозданная версия, если она окажется действующей, – на самом деле очень опасен. Он достаточно просто может подчинить себе ваш разум... и сердце. Поэтому мы выбрали мистера Роджерса. Как человека прямого, не склонного к сомнениям и с чистой душой. У него больше шансов прийти назад, чем у остальных.

«Это у меня-то – чистая душа?»

Он не стал возражать вслух только потому, что не хотел перекладывать свою миссию на других. 

– И потом, между вами есть особая связь. Это должно облегчить поиск. 

– А если я найду того, кого ищу… я смогу вернуть его обратно?

– В этом мы пока не уверены, – мягко сказал китаец. – Главная задача – понять, сможете ли вы с помощью излучения попасть в карманную вселенную, найти пропавшего человека, а после – вернуться. 

– Итак, дамы и господа. Только раз и только у нас! Волшебная кабина Тони Старка! 

Кабина больше всего походила на рамку в аэропорту. Тони щелкнул пультом, который держал в руках, и рамка засветилась мягким оранжевым светом. 

Стив смотрел на него и вспоминал: Говард, девочки-«ракеты», летающая машина, которая так и не смогла подняться в воздух. Он удрал тогда от Баки, а тот даже не разозлился, что друг вот так бросил его посреди вечера. 

– Учти, излучения, даже если оно сработает, надолго может не хватить. Так что если вздумаете там… Одним словом, Кэп, появишься здесь в непотребном виде – виноват будешь сам. Если появишься. Пока неизвестно, как эта штука на тебя подействует…

– Да уж, – пробормотал Стив. – Эта штука враз расщепит тебя на атомы, костей потом не соберешь. 

Тони даже опешил:

– Вы подумайте! Старичок посмотрел «Звездный путь». Еще лет сорок, и возьмется за «Звездные вой…»

Стив шагнул вперед. Оранжевый свет внутри рамки стал невыносимо ярким, пришлось зажмуриться изо всех сил. 

А когда он открыл глаза, то оказался посреди улицы где-то в Бруклине. 

Стив не удивился. Он всегда думал, что здесь и встретятся в конце концов их души – на теплом бруклинском асфальте, у колонки, где малышня танцует и разбрызгивает серебристую воду. 

Сейчас, правда, водой никто не брызгался. В теплых сумерках город был на удивление пуст. Фонари на улице, по которой он шел, уже горели, но в домах не было ни одного освещенного окна. Нигде не шумели, не пререкались, не слушали бейсбол по радио. 

И ни одного человека – хотя Стив шагал уже довольно долго. Его еще кое-что насторожило, но он так давно не был дома – по-настоящему дома, – что сразу не понял. А потом осенило: пахло неправильно. В воздухе разливался слабый аромат цветущих яблонь, но не было сопутствующего – и такого привычного запаха – гари, не тянуло жареной рыбой и помойкой. Словно в городе никто не жил…

Куда же ты попал, Баки?

«Его карманная вселенная», – вспомнил он слова Старка. Стало больно от мысли, что карманный Бруклин Баки так пуст и темен оттого, что друг его просто не помнит. Не дали ему толком вспомнить. 

Но тут за домами сверкнули огни. Стив повернул, непроизвольно ускорил шаг и скоро вышел на улицу, похожую одновременно на Мэйн-стрит и на Метрополитен-авеню, но которая на самом деле не была ни тем, ни другим. Тут было так же безлюдно, но уже не так безжизненно. Горели вывески богатых кафе и магазинов, ярко светились фонари. Лавки, несмотря на поздний час, были открыты, у зеленщика были заботливо выставлены наружу ящики с фруктами. Взгляд его упал на знакомую вывеску: бакалея мистера Конелли, давно стертая историей с карты Бруклина. Внутри тихонько покачивалась от ветра бумага с налипшими мухами и не было ни души. Стив покачал головой, вышел. 

Опасности он не чувствовал, но с каждым шагом возрастало недоумение. Он прошел мимо кинотеатра «РКО-Проспект», который, как оказалось, отлично помнил – и которому нечего было делать в этом районе Бруклина. Миновал аптеку, куда тоже, конечно, сунул нос. В аптеке пахло анисовым сиропом и лакрицей, совсем как он помнил. Из запертых шкафчиков смотрели бутыльки с лекарствами, на стеллаже были разложены комиксы. Одного, кажется, не хватало. Хозяина нигде не было видно. Ну, или не было вообще. 

Пройдя еще несколько шагов, он услышал музыку. Гай Ломбардо пел «Звезды падали на Алабаму». Голос его несся из еще одного открытого бара. В освещенном окошке не было видно посетителей, и все же Стив пошел на музыку, как до того шел на свет. _«Не могу забыть твои чары, сиянье нежное твоих глаз...»_

К голосу Ломбардо примешивался другой. Откровенно не умеющий петь. Стив, едва заслышав его, рванул вперед.

В баре и правда почти никого не было. Только бармен протирал стаканы у стойки и во всю силу легких подпевал:

– Мое сердце грохотало, как молот, я сжимал тебя в объятьях так крепко…»

Стив застыл в дверях и пялился, чувствуя, как рот у него разъезжается до ушей.

Господи. Это же слушать невозможно. 

Тут Баки заметил посетителя. И едва не уронил стакан, который держал в руках. 

– Ух ты. 

Шагнул к патефону; музыка зашипела и оборвалась. Баки смотрел на Стива. Вежливо, как бармен – на неожиданного посетителя. Не узнавая.

– Баки, – выдавил Стив. 

Тот нерешительно улыбнулся.

– Баки. 

И, видя, что Стив не находит слов, вопросительно добавил:

– Баки-баки?

– Господи, – вырвалось у Стива. Баки облегченно рассмеялся:

– Так ты говоришь по-английски! Проходи, приятель. А я думал, ты со мной по-лунному. Думал, «баки» – это так на Луне здороваются. 

– Нет, – осторожно сказал Стив. – Баки – так моего друга зовут. Я его ищу. 

– Ищешь – здесь? Это ты зря. Ты же видел, что творится. Нет тут никого. Все на Луну улетели. Хочешь стаканчик – за счет заведения? Ну, если только у тебя нет лунных денег. На их деньги я бы не отказался посмотреть. 

Стив решил, что стаканчик ему не помешает. Совсем. Устроился на барном стуле и получил весьма щедрую порцию виски со льдом. Пил и разглядывал Баки. Тот очень походил на себя бруклинского, но был немного старше. Одет по-щегольски, как всегда одевался в юности. Только волосы были не короткие и прилизанные, а длинные, собранные в пучок. Он носил такие в Ваканде…

Но этот Баки, совершенно очевидно, Ваканды не помнил. Да и Стива тоже. 

Раньше это привело бы его в отчаяние. Теперь он испытывал только терпеливую усталость. Что ж, начнем сначала. 

– На Луну, значит, – сказал Стив, оправившись от шока. – А тебя-то почему не взяли? 

– Вот такой случился казус. – Баки плеснул виски и себе и облокотился на стойку. Он был явно рад поболтать. – Стали говорить, что со дня на день тут грянет ужасная война. Что мы собираемся воевать с Советами. А может, не с Советами, а с пришельцами из космоса, тут я не очень хорошо понял. В общем, пришел приказ от Президента, чтобы все собрались и шли в ракеты. А я был после смены… ну ладно, буду уж совсем честен, я после смены пошел в бар немного выпить. Одним словом, проспал. Выглядываю – на улице никого. Потом уж нашел газету с президентским приказом. Их полно валялось на улицах: что газетчики не успели продать, так и бросили на асфальт. Вот и понял, что большой отъезд я пропустил.

– Значит, ты тут остался совсем один?

Баки кивнул.

– Думаю, и во всем мире тоже. Радио молчит, сколько его ни крути, почта не приходит. Я ведь ходил поначалу в почтовое отделение. Разбирал письма – а то ведь все бросили в кучу. А после того дня – никаких больше посланий… И потом, другие страны давно бы уж пришли да нас завоевали. Вот хоть мексиканцы. А только я думаю, никого тут не осталось. А ты как же? Тебя тоже оставили? Или ты с Луны прилетел?

– Прилетел, – сказал Стив. – Вот… посмотреть, как тут дела. И друга найти. 

– А друг твой что, тоже из Нью-Йорка?

– Из Бруклина, – сказал Стив. 

Вид у Баки сделался озабоченный.

– Я тут уже давно один, и других не видел. Вы с ним точно не на Луне разминулись?

Стив покачал головой.

– А ведь я тебя знаю, – решился он. – Ты Джеймс Барнс, верно? А я Стив. Стивен Роджерс. Ты меня совсем-совсем не помнишь?

– Стив... Постой, ты не сын миссис Роджерс?

Стив заулыбался с таким облегчением, что самому сделалось стыдно.

– Помню, конечно! Мы пару раз вместе играли. Надо же. Я думал, ты давно умер от астмы... Это ты на Луне так вытянулся, приятель? 

– Это я в армию вступил. 

– В армию, – задумчиво проговорил Баки и помрачнел. – Как у вас там, на Луне? Не поубивали друг друга?

– Да что мы все о Луне, – с досадой сказал Стив, силясь понять, с чего это Баки так зациклился на этой планете. – Поговорим лучше о… – _твоей карманной вселенной_ , – о Земле?

– А давай! – Баки подлил им виски. – Я, видишь, раз уж остался, пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы все работало. Люди прилетят обратно – а тут всё как было. Будто и не улетали никуда. Ну это... если прилетят. 

– А если нет?

– Совсем честно? Мне тут и одному неплохо. Я теперь сам себе хозяин. Себе – и Бруклину... Хочешь, пройдемся? Вечер сегодня хороший...

Вечер и правда был хороший: не слишком жаркий, но и без весенней промозглости. Начало июня, лучшая пора в Бруклине. Они шли не торопясь. Улицы Стив узнавал только наполовину. Как в тот раз, когда он выкурил слишком много сигарет от астмы и забыл, в каком он городе; родные кварталы стали незнакомыми, он смеялся, пока Баки тащил его домой, и чувствовал себя туристом из другой страны. Сейчас они проходили знакомые магазинчики, кафе, кинотеатры – все вперемешку, не там, где нужно. Но выглядело все уютно; кто-то заботился о городе, подновлял вывески, тщательно раскладывал овощи в ящиках, газеты на лотках.

C одного такого лотка Баки взял апельсин и протянул Стиву. 

– Фрукты надо есть, а то пропадают. Один убыток. Это уже последние. 

Стив почистил апельсин и протянул половинку Баки, но тот отмахнулся. Спросил:

– Соскучился по здешним местам?

– Вроде того. Вспоминаю. Вот там меня избили в подворотне...

«А ты пришел и надавал им», – хотел он добавить. 

– Ну, – серьезно сказал Баки, – теперь-то никто не изобьет. Теперь-то бить некому. 

– Это ты тут всем занимаешься? 

– Пытаюсь. Я сперва не хотел электричество переводить. А потом подумал: что толку. А так получится, что город хотя бы не совсем заброшенный. Раз уж я здесь остался, так, может, это для того, чтоб он не стал совсем пустым. Да и не годится ему быть совсем без огня. В темноте мало ли кто может завестись. Какие-нибудь монстры…

– С железной рукой? – почему-то спросил Стив.

Баки застыл. 

– Почему ты так говоришь?

– Я знал одного такого. Очень симпатичный… монстр. 

На минуту ему показалось, что Баки что-то вспомнил – или вот-вот вспомнит. Но тот пригляделся к нему повнимательнее и спросил:

– И надолго ты прилетел?

– Как получится, – честно ответил Стив. 

– Ты на ракете? 

– Вроде того. – Стив подумал и рассказал ему о транспортаторе. «Звездный путь» он смотрел без Баки, с экрана компьютера в гостиницах, где останавливался, пока был в бегах. Баки был сперва в криокамере, а потом в хижине без телевизора. Теперь Стив сыпал терминами, которых наслушался в фантастических сериалах, и Баки глядел на него завороженно, так, что Стив невольно заулыбался. Он заметил свое отражение в одной из витрин и в первый момент не узнал рослого мужика тридцати с лишним лет. Он чувствовал, будто ему шестнадцать. Может, если он задержится в этом мире, шестнадцать ему и станет. Он снова превратится в задохлика Стива, который курил сигареты с беладонной и никогда не бросал Баки. 

Они поравнялись с кинотеатром. Из открытой двери тянуло воздушной кукурузой. 

– Хочешь, посмотрим фильм? Я разобрался, это совсем несложно. Сеанс – в любое время по вашему желанию!

Глаза у Баки блестели. Он явно красовался перед Стивом. Уверенный, улыбчивый – посреди своего пустого города, где никто не причинит ему боль.

И сам он никому не причинит боли. Людей-то нет. 

Чертовски удобно получается – карманная вселенная. 

В кинотеатре пахло, как Стив и помнил: старым бархатом, маслом от попкорна и немножко – потом. Баки встал у автомата и деловито набрал в рожок кукурузы. 

– Какую порцию изволите? Соленый или сладкий?

– Двойную, – сказал Стив, который неожиданно проникся этой игрой. – И побольше соли! 

– Будет сделано, сэ-э, – протянул Баки, подражая негритянскому выговору. Он и правда ловко управлялся с попкорном. Впрочем, Баки любил все это – машины, автоматы, то, что можно было часами собирать и разбирать. Даже его винтовке и позже – другому оружию – досталось немного этой любви. 

– Что будем смотреть? – уже не кривляясь, спросил Баки из-за щелкающего кукурузой автомата. – Тут есть «Крылья». Люблю эту картину.

Он и правда его любил. Стив и счет потерял, сколько раз они бегали на этот фильм, когда удавалось раздобыть четвертак – или прошмыгнуть через заднюю дверь кинотеатра. И всякий раз плакал на сцене прощания, хотя никогда не признавал этого. «Я же не девчонка, Стиви». 

– В конце будешь реветь, – не выдержал он.

– Эй, – засмеялся Баки. – Я же не девчонка…

Он оставил Стива в кинозале, на мягком, слегка выцветшем красном сиденье, а сам пошел запускать фильм. Стив держал на коленях стакан попкорна, глядя на такой знакомый занавес, закрывающий экран. На самом деле понятно, почему Луна. Если вспомнить, сколько раз десятилетний Баки с таким же серьезным видом рассказывал о планете Монго или приключениях Человека-Ракеты и как таскал его на фильмы, где по нарисованному небу летали картонные корабли – когда таких кораблей и в проекте не было… И как буквально до дыр зачитал «Войну миров» ...

Правда, тот Баки никогда не стал бы мечтать, чтобы люди улетели на далекую планету, а его оставили на Земле.

Но Стив прекрасно помнил, как после пробуждения его собственный разум, пытаясь хоть как-то принять произошедшее, подсовывал ему ложные воспоминания. И если мозг Баки, адаптируясь к новой вселенной, решил защитить его от прошлого – то вполне мог придумать всеобщую эмиграцию на Луну...

Занавес щелкнул и начал подниматься. Задрожали первые черно-белые кадры. Свет потихоньку погас, и Баки скользнул на сиденье рядом. На экране фанерные самолеты рвались в облака. Стив тайком глянул на Баки. В тусклом свете от экрана видно было, что глаза у него горят. Он готов был смотреть этот фильм снова и снова. 

– Дай-ка. – Баки взял у него горсть попкорна. Баки был живой; может, немного другой, но что плохого, если пыль, в которую он рассыпался, в этой вселенной, сложилась в более целого, более счастливого Баки? Стив чувствовал совсем рядом его крепкое плечо – живое, не металлическое. Вдвоем они смотрели, как друзья-летчики бьют гансов. Интересно, почему Баки выбрал именно это кино?

В конце Баки, как обычно, пустил слезу. А вот Стив – сам от себя не ожидал – разревелся как ребенок, увидев, как Джек поднимает на руки умершего товарища. Он тихо захлебывался слезами, глупо радуясь, что в кинотеатре они одни. 

– Эй, – сказал Баки с таким знакомым сочувствием в голосе. – Эй, приятель. Что ты... Он найдется. Твой друг. Куда денется. 

Стив уже без всякого стеснения вцепился ему в руку. Баки. Живой. Да какая разница, в какой вселенной. 

Проревелся. Вытер нос. Мельком вспомнил свое отражение и снова подумал, что на тридцати-с-лишним-летнего Мстителя он сейчас не тянет. 

– В конце концов, он сам виноват, – сказал Баки. Стив шмыгнул носом, встряхнулся. Этот спор ему тоже был знаком, только раньше это он обвинял Джека, а Баки, наоборот, выгораживал.

– Он не знал, что сбил Дэйва, и не мог этого знать?

– Ну, – сказал Баки тем же тоном, что тогда в джете, – он все равно это сделал.

Из кино оба выходили подавленные. 

– Эх, лучше б я тебе показал что-нибудь веселое.

– Я же говорил, что ты пустишь слезу. Я знал. 

Баки опять замер. «Как будто кто-то наступил на его могилу». Баки – настоящий, с железной рукой, – тоже так напрягался, когда что-то вспоминал. 

– Странно. Ты вроде только что с Луны свалился, а мне кажется, будто я давно тебя знаю. 

– Так ведь и знаешь. Сам говорил, мы в детстве вместе играли. 

– Точно! – Баки вдруг хитро и радостно улыбнулся. Сколько же Стив не видел у него такой улыбки… – А хочешь, прокачу? Машина – огонь!

Припаркованный у кинотеатра автомобиль оказался огромным «Крайслером» с уймой хромированных деталей. На одну такую деталь они с Баки вдвоем вкалывали бы года три. А теперь… 

– Не очень-то это честно, – не выдержал Стив. 

Баки посмотрел на него странно.

– Так и знал, что ты это скажешь. Только зря ты это. Машина не на ходу была. Хозяин ее привел в гараж да так и оставил. Я месяц с ней возился. Вернется – приведу ему машину в лучшем виде. Ну, поехали! Прокатимся!

Верх у «Крайслера» был откидной. Июньский ветер трепал волосы, обдувал лицо. Стив не сразу понял, куда они едут, но скоро впереди блеснул залив. Тут у Баки получилось достаточно верно воссоздать и берег, и громаду Бруклинского моста, и Манхэттен на другой стороне – правда, теперь он темной грудой только угадывался на фоне неба. От залива шел тяжелый соленый запах.

Баки остановил машину у самой воды. Вытащил из-под сиденья две бутылки пива, одну протянул Стиву. Они замерли в неразбиваемой тишине. 

– Конечно, немного не по себе, когда смотришь на тот берег, а там темень. Я все думаю, что это надо будет исправить. Но знаешь… Раньше я и не знал, что здесь столько звезд, – мечтательно проговорил Баки, запрокинув голову. – А сейчас – посмотри...

Звезды и правда были рассыпаны по небу горстями, и чем дольше Стив вглядывался, тем больше их было – и тем ниже склонялось над ним небо. 

– А Луны не видно, – задумчиво сказал Баки.

– А ты хотел бы на Луну? – тихо спросил Стив.

– Сперва хотел… наверное. А сейчас, если честно, нет. Что я там буду делать? Да и здесь кто-то должен оставаться на всякий случай…

– А одиноко тебе не бывает?

Баки улыбнулся:

– Одиноко – это когда скучно. А тут столько дел, что не заскучаешь. На одну эту колымагу, – он ласково провел рукой по боку кабриолета, – месяц ушел. Опять же, чтобы был свет – нужно, чтобы подстанции работали, тут тоже за один раз не разберешься… Да и по мелочи. И потом, я могу сколько угодно смотреть кино, а еще кручу иногда записи на радио. Эймоса и Эндрю или «Одинокого рейнджера». Всего «Эллери Квинна» переслушал, веришь! – Он засмеялся. Стив глотнул холодного горьковатого пива. Профиль Баки был смазан темнотой, но видно было, как он улыбается, как перекатывается под кожей адамово яблоко, когда он пьет пиво, как налетевший с залива ветерок треплет выбившуюся из хвоста прядь.

– Вот бейсбола нет, это жаль. По-настоящему. Я уже от тоски старые матчи переслушивал, но это не то, конечно…

– А матч, который сыграли в мае сорок первого? – дернуло его спросить. – Переслушивал?

– Десять раз, наверное, – засмеялся Баки. – А вообще я вот думаю. Надо бы взять дрезину да проехаться по нашим благословенным Штатам. Может, где-то есть другие, кто не успел на ракету. Из них бы команду и сколотить. И даже если не будет команды… Путешествовать хочется. Побывать везде, где мечтал. Теперь-то у меня и время есть, и денег не надо. А пока я тут на аттракционах катаюсь, на Кони-Айленде. Конечно, все мне не запустить, так, карусели, «лодочки»… Вот с «Циклоном» бы разобраться! Представляешь, запустил горки – и катаешься, сколько влезет, никаких тебе очередей и никого впереди, только летишь – и ветер в лицо!

Стив хмыкнул.

– Ну да, – сказал Баки. – Мы ведь с тобой на нем катались, так? Тебя стошнило…

– Точно. – Стив смотрел в землю.

– А я… я тогда упал? Да нет! – Баки фыркнул. – Не было такого. Упади я с «Циклона», от меня осталась бы лепешка, так?

– С «Циклона» ты не падал, – с трудом проговорил Стив.

– Ну да. Мне иногда такая чушь снится. Обычно если я перед сном решу съездить на радиостанцию и покрутить «Выключен свет». Порой такое привидится…

Баки провел рукой по волосам – жест, которого Стив не помнил у него с Бруклина. Другого Бруклина. Повеселел:

– Послушай, Стив с Луны. Ты, наверное, голодный, как черт. Только выпил натощак. А я плохой хозяин. Поехали-ка к Скарлатти. Он, конечно, тоже укатил вместе с остальными, так что посмотришь, как я умею делать пиццу!

Ресторанчик Скарлатти был еще одним ярким пятном на ночной улице. Внутри – уютные красные диванчики и деревянные столы. В углу Стив заметил вурлицеровский музыкальный автомат.

– Видал, какая штука? Может играть десять пластинок на выбор. Хочешь, поставь что-нибудь.

Но вместо этого Стив потащился за ним на кухню – смотреть, как Баки будет готовить. Жесты выходили не слишком ловкие, и пицца подгорела, но Стиву было наплевать; он смотрел на руки Баки, здесь, в этой вселенной, не привыкшие к оружию. Правда, помидоры он резал ловко и – будто помнил, как Стив любит – насыпал сверху двойную порцию сыра. Стив остался бы есть на кухне – как они ели когда-то в своей квартирке на двоих. Там, кроме кухни, негде было и повернуться. Интересно – если он сейчас начнет искать квартиру, найдет ли? Или нет – ведь это вселенная Баки, а он про ту квартирку не помнит. Не хочет помнить.

Баки захотел, чтобы все было по порядку, и, как заправский официант, накрыл столик у окна, поближе к музыкальному автомату.

– Давай-ка ешь, – сказал он, пододвигая к Стиву тарелку, и тот почти услышал «сопляк». Стив принялся за ужин, даже не счистив горелое с теста, потому что, черт побери, эту пиццу ему сделал Баки.

И потому что он уже знал, что не потащит Баки обратно с собой.

Тот китаец сказал не всё – а может, не всё знал. Не просто личная вселенная – а личный рай. Такой, каким он виделся юным Баки и Стиву. Сколько угодно еды и выпивки, «Крайслер» с откидным верхом и кино когда захочешь. Нехитрый рай, в котором все приключившиеся с Баки ужасы – только неясные тени в кошмарах, и их можно прогнать, если зажечь поярче вывески и посмотреть смешной фильм.

Рай, где нет Стива – и как бы это ни было больно, Стив понимал, почему. Он вечно тащил Баки за собой – и тому вечно доставалось. Начиная с их детских драк и кончая той, последней – в Ваканде…

Хватит.

– Ты так и не рассказал мне о Луне. У вас там война, я правильно понял?

Стив притворился, что не может говорить с набитым пиццей ртом. Но Баки терпеливо ждал, пока он прожует кусок и запьет имбирным пивом.

– Так, – в конце концов сказал Стив. – Не война, просто… пытаемся надавать по морде одному большому придурку.

Баки опустил вилку.

– Хочешь, чтобы я полетел с тобой?

– Нет. – Стив замотал головой. – Нет. Там и без тебя народу хватит. Целая Луна. Ты… ты вот здесь присматривай. Вдруг кто решит напасть.

Сказал – и сам испугался. Ерунда. Баки надежно спрятан в карман своей вселенной. Тут с ним ничего не случится. Тут он будет в безопасности.

А ведь Стив заготовил целую речь. О том, что все здесь – не настоящее. А в настоящем их ждет борьба за правое дело.

А в настоящем – железная рука, еле-еле восстановленная психика и репутация наемного убийцы-монстра – которую Баки вполне могут припомнить. Хорошо еще, Росс рассыпался и людям сейчас не до Зимнего Солдата. Но ведь это может измениться…

– Как скажешь. Это я так… Отпускать тебя не хочется. Ты мне нравишься, Стив с Луны.

«Я могу не уходить», – едва не вырвалось у Стива. Он прикусил губу. Не может. Как бы ни хотелось остаться.

Баки встал и отошел к музыкальному автомату. Кинул монетку, и автомат засветился огнями. И через минуту снова мягко загудел саксофон и зазвучал голос Гая Ломбардо.

_«О, что это была за драма, мы плясали на снежном поле,_

_Звезды падали на Алабаму…»_

Баки подошел к нему. Протянул руку.

Неужто вспомнил, как учил его танцевать в маленькой квартирке под эту самую песню?

Вряд ли. Но руку не убирал.

– Ты чего, – сипло сказал Стив.

– Брось. – Теперь у Баки в глазах плясали чертенята. – Никого нет. Некому бросить камень. Пошли.

– Я отдавлю тебе ноги.

– Ничего. Новые отрастут.

Стив даже не понял, шутит он или нет. В этой вселенной могут и отрасти. Он взял Баки за руку и пошел за ним на маленький танцпол, скрытый за рядами столиков. По привычке он позволил Баки вести, но теперь сам был выше и ощущал, насколько Баки – не Солдат – хрупок. Баки мурлыкал себе под нос – не мог удержаться:

 

_«Никогда не мог и представить, что на рай будет так похож_

_Мир волшебный, где мы с тобою, и никто чужой не вхож...»_

 

Стив осторожно потерся щекой о щеку Баки и вжался лбом в его плечо, как хотел сделать еще в Ваканде – да только сперва вокруг было полно людей, а потом…

Баки положил руку на его затылок, второй притянул поближе, и так они медленно кружились по площадке, пока Стив не ощутил, что пальцы колет. Посмотрел – они отливали оранжевым.

– Баки, – позвал он с тревогой. – Кажется, мне пора…

– Обратно на Луну? – Песня кончилась. Стив на всякий случай сделал несколько шагов назад. Баки склонил голову набок.

– Прилетишь еще?

– Я постараюсь. – Теперь он уже весь светился оранжевым. – А ты… ты пока разберись с «Циклоном». Теперь-то меня уже не стошнит.

– Мне это не нравится. – В первый раз в голосе Баки слышалась настоящая тревога. – Отпускать тебя одного…

Его опять ослепило; он зажмурился и услышал только:

– Стив!

А когда открыл глаза, то стоял в мастерской у Старка.

**Эпилог**

Он не привел Баки домой. Даже не попытался. Но, кажется, это никого не удивило и уж точно не погубило эксперимент: Старк и Вонг, увидев его живым и здоровым, стали наперебой поздравлять друг друга с удачей.

Опыты с излучением продолжились, хоть и не сразу («Это все-таки коварный камень, Кэп, а мало кто тут может похвастаться таким непробиваемым упрямством, как у тебя»). Следующим в путешествие по вселенным отправился Тони. И, в отличие от Стива, вернулся с добычей. Он вернул Паучка. Мальчишка казался опешившим – ему все это время грезилось, будто он сдает экзамены. Это, однако, не помешало ему сразу повиснуть на «мистере Старке». Следующим за семьей отправился Клинт, наплевав на все меры предосторожности и еле дождавшись. Вернулся с семьей и в слезах, так что Тони ворчал про «гребаный ситком». За Сэмом, что удивительно, отправился Роуди. «Ты не понимаешь, чувак, – сказал он Стиву. – Это тоже особая связь. Два черных парня на войне. Один вернулся, а другой нет. Так не годится». Сэма он нашел, и, хотя тот с удовольствием обнял Стива, вид у него был отсутствующий. Стив догадывался, что там, в личном раю, у Сэма был Райли.

Постепенно мир пришел в себя. Излучение поставили на конвейер; компания Старка обогатилась еще на несколько миллионов – или миллиардов, Стив не знал, понимал только, что каждую копейку из них Тони заслужил. Даже то, что некоторые не возвращались «с той стороны», не могло остановить людей, кинувшихся за своими близкими. В газетах стали спорить, кого возвращать, а кого нет. Уличные пророки, которые никак не могли угомониться, рассказывали, что возвращенные «с той стороны» суть посланники дьявола и грядет, грядет Апокалипсис. Стив поглядел на это, собрал опомнившихся Мстителей и попросился на корабль к Квиллу. Они летали с планеты на планету в поисках Таноса и его «деток». Детки им время от времени попадались, а сам Танос как в воду канул.

– Стыдно ему, – говорил Квилл. – Хотел уничтожить половину Вселенной, а вышел пшик. Теперь прячется.

Сам Квилл с завистью провожал глазами каждого вернувшегося. Стив не спрашивал. Сам он был в порядке. Его перестали поливать грязью в прессе – та в основном была занята восхвалением Старка. Он прекрасно уживался с Енотом и Драксом и чуть хуже – с Квиллом, который тревожился, что Стив метит на его место. Они прочесывали планету за планетой, звезду за звездой, и эта рутина помогала держаться. Стив спокойно спал по ночам – только просыпаться каждый раз хотелось все меньше. И, хотя Танос оставался угрозой для всего мира, Стиву втайне не хотелось, чтобы его нашли. Если найдут и уничтожат – не пропадут ли созданные им маленькие вселенные, не схлопнутся ли в одночасье?

Он все чаще вспоминал Ваканду. Он оставил там Баки, веря, что тот будет в безопасности. Ваканда тогда тоже казалась ему раем.

И чем все кончилось?

После очередного безрезультатного «забега» по космосу Стив вернулся домой. И совершенно случайно – он понятия не имел, что за пути его туда привели, – оказался в мастерской у Старка.

– Кэп, – тот внимательно вгляделся в его лицо, – ты ведь понимаешь, что мир без тебя не прекратит существовать? Вот без меня – другое дело. А если ты вздумаешь ... отправиться отдохнуть... да никто о тебе и не вспомнит.

Стив вымученно улыбнулся:

– Я должен...

– Все еще должен? – мягко спросил Тони. Он встал и начал что-то искать в ящиках. – А кому ты должен, Кэп?

«Баки», – ответило что-то внутри Стива, прежде чем он успел подумать.

– Ты уже ходил туда и вернулся целым. Нет оснований думать, что ты не выберешься второй раз..

Он наконец нашел, что искал: пульт от рамки с излучением. Сказал, изображая шотландский акцент:

– Пожалуйте в транспортатор, кэптин!

На сей раз в выдуманном Бруклине было еще тише. Фонари все еще горели, но лавки были аккуратно закрыты, витрины занавешены, из уличных урн убран мусор. На бакалее мистера Коннелли была табличка: «Закрыто на каникулы».

Верно. Баки же хотел уехать...Бродить по Америке. Может, и по миру. Тут он может все...

Стив застыл под чужим, будто нарисованным небом. Один в опустевшем Бруклине. Следовало бы уже выучить за это время. Он всегда приходит слишком поздно.

Его шаги гулко отдавались в пустоте улиц. Он дошел до кафе, где в первый раз встретил Баки. Теперь тут все молчало, жалюзи на окнах были опущены. Всего живого – только кроны деревьев, чуть шелестящие на ветру.

Может, теперь ему надо открыть бар, расставить на стойке напитки, включить музыку – и ждать, пока вернется единственный человек, способный наполнить жизнью этот мир?

– Баки? – вдруг донеслось из-за спины. Стив обернулся. Баки стоял там, одетый в грязную куртку, в которой, видимо, что-то ремонтировал. Уж не «Циклон» ли? Даже отсюда было видно, что руки у него в темных разводах. – Баки-баки?

– Баки-баки, – ответил Стив, у которого от облегчения ослабли колени.

– Тебя что – выгнали с Луны?

– Ты не поверишь, – ответил Стив и пошел ему навстречу.

А потом побежал.

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте упоминается песня Гая Ломбардо [Stars Fell On Alabama](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3p6SNSyFS9Y) и фильм [«Крылья»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%80%D1%8B%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%8F_\(%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BC,_1927\))


End file.
